1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to water filter apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved RV water filter apparatus wherein the same is arranged for ease of securement and positioning of a water filter canister relative to a recreational vehicle as it may be utilized by various recreational vehicles as original or retrofit structure. Filter canisters are often added to recreational vehicles by mounting them on an interior wall and inserting them in a hot or cold water line beneath a water outlet. In order to serve all lines in the RV, at least four canisters are needed. This apparatus filters water as it enters the vehicle and elinates the need for multiple canisters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Water filter apparatus of various types are utilized in the prior art and such is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,882,061.
Further examples of water filter structure are set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,798,672; 4,895,651; and 4,770,768 utilizing various filtration components such as charcoal and the like.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a new and improved RV water filter apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in providing for a readily mounted and dismounted arrangement for a water filter structure relative to a recreational vehicle and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.